User talk:Carnivorous Cupcake/Kathandrax Solo SF
I want talk. NOW --Carnivorous Cupcake 22:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :shadow refuge would work better than shadow sanctuary?--Relyk 23:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Better heal I think, just make sure to be attacking when it ends. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) This is pretty brave, I think I will go test it. + ℓγssάή 23:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Tyvm and please do. It's too late for me to get on GWs and test it, I'm literally falling asleep now and dont wanna wake up staring at the monitor. lol :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not bad. Dunno if you can actually kill the djinn though. I also dunno if refuge is enough to heal through Shield of Fire. Life Guardian 00:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Illusion of Pain only lasts half duration on the Infernal Seige Wurm, and the healing from it will outweigh the damage. I suggest changing the degeneration skill to something else. + ℓγssάή 00:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Cripple lasts only half the duration on the Flame Djinn, so I think it would be better to use Caltrops. I've gotten to the last level with "YMLaD!", but the Flame Djinn kept catching up to me and killing me. I was using Cupcakes throughout all levels. Level 1 done in <10 minutes, level 2 completed in 5 minutes, last level...not completed Q.Q Anyways, this is what I used: prof=A/Me Shad=12+1+3 Dom=10 Insp=8ParadoxFormIncantationEchoChannelingWorryCaltropsRefuge/build Basically you can just spam WW on bosses on recharge and they will die. On the Flame Djinn, spam Caltrops on recharge. I will test out this variant on the last level tomorrow. As on now, this works up until level 3 right now. + ℓγssάή 02:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Lyssan, I think on the last level you really need an Essence. Reason foir that is that it allows you to mantain SF with just Deadly Paradox, it gives you more time to run the hell away from the Djinn and also lowers YMLaD! recharge. I actually think a crippling weapon would work wonders as well. Though, for lower Norn ranks Caltrops might actually be better. Anyway I replaced Illusion with Nightmare, its only deals 8 DPS less but on the bright side doesnt suffer much from halved hex durations and therefore is easier to use, will try it out today and your variant too. :) So far the times for first two levels look nice, at least Im sure it takes longer for 600 to complete it lol. :P --Carnivorous Cupcake 11:29, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::k I think that your variant with Wastrel's Worry works much better, better energy management and damage. --Carnivorous Cupcake 12:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::You actually do need a Cupcake on level 3, as there are Burning Spirits that will kill you with Flame Djinn's Haste. Use the Cupcake to run past them and lose their aggro. + ℓγssάή 15:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Very close to the beginning of level 2, where you have to go through the small passageway filled with enemies, the spawns are fucking impossible to run through sometimes. I was using Cupcakes, and I have +10% morale boost (Powerstone of Courage) and it was still impossible to get through without getting hit by Vile Touch --> Signet of Sorrows. Just saying, this might frustrate you enough to rip out your prostate. + ℓγssάή 16:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Ran all the way to Djinn with just an essence had no problems. :/ --Carnivorous Cupcake 17:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Q.Q + ℓγssάή 19:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) "YMLaD!" versus Caltrops At higher Norn ranks, "YMLaD!" obviously becomes more powerful and more effective, but many people don't have a high enough Norn rank to keep the Flame Djinn perma crippled, even with a +33% Cripple duraction upgrade on their weapon (it only lasts half-duration on the Flame Djinn). You are going to need a Norn rank of at least 7 to keep the Flame Djinn almost perma-crippled, whereas with Caltrops, you don't need to spam it on recharge, you get energy gain from Channeling, and it lasts 10 seconds, with an 8 second recharge. With "YMLaD!" it is possible to spam on recharge and still maintain energy, and it provides damage. With Caltrops, you can be more flexible and it doesn't require a higher Norn rank. So, if you have a Norn rank of 6 or lower, then run Caltrops. Otherwise, run "YMLaD!" (with a +33% Cripple duration mod ofc). + ℓγssάή 15:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm r10 Norn and I could keep him crippled almost all of the time (no crippling mod). Problem is that apparently my health wasn't high enough when I got to him so I was getting owned by Chilling Victory. I'm going to try to run the dungeon some time later with more appropriate equipment and see how it goes. I think with enough practice it can be done. Also, my guildie suggested Sniper Support and I think it might actually quicken up the killing process if bonus damage kicks in. --Carnivorous Cupcake 17:23, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Make all the people you're running bring it. Chances are 1/7 will hit--TahiriVeila 17:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe its an idea but problem is entire level with the djinn in it is filled with mobs. :/ --Carnivorous Cupcake 17:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Have people you are running bring Recall and cast it on you at the beginning of the level. When the Flame Djinn dies, run to the next shrine and pop it, Recall should end, and everyone tele's into a mob. Just make everyone party wipe and you should res at the next shrine. Problem solved. + ℓγssάή 19:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yea, and use a Cupcake to make your health high enough to make Chilling not trigger. + ℓγssάή 19:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Finished the dungeon Okay with this build I did level 1 in 8 minutes, level 2 in 5 minutes, and level three I got to the boss in 10 minutes. The boss takes painfully long to kill without any help and energy becomes a major issue after a short while. The Flame Djinn seems to have a certain glitch where if it's inside your aggro bubble (completely inside), you are a certain distance away from its spawning place, and you are spamming spells on it, it won't come near you (I have a screenshot). The boss actually takes way too long to kill on your own to run other players, unless you ask them to bring damage to speed things up. Here are three screenshots. The first is a screen of the Flame Djinn doing nothing while I spam WW to hell on him, the second is the process of killing the final boss, and the third is a screen of the dungeon completed: Okay, so the entire dungeon IS possible to solo with an A/Me, but the question is how to run people through it. Personally, I think that you should make anyone you're running bring Recall. When the Flame Djinn on level 3 is dead, run back to the shrine and make them use Recall on you. Run your ass off to the next shrine, which should cancel out Recall, making everyone teleport closer to the second shrine than the first one, and make everyone wipe. When you res you will be at the second shrine. For the third shrine, pull as many enemies as far away from your group as possible to let them through on the way there. Make sure your party is in a safe spot, lose aggro, kill the Infernal Siege Wurms, and lose aggro again. Have everyone cast Recall, and run to the next shrine, causing Recall to cancel out, and force the party to wipe once more. For the last shrine, you can just run there while everyone Recalls you. Make people bring damage like spirits as well as recall, or have them bring EVAS, "YMLaD!", "FH!", etc, etc. and tank the final boss while your party dispatches him. prof=any/ARecallVanguard Assassin SupportRuby DjinnMove Like a Dwarf!"OptionalOptionalOptionalOptional/build ^ this is an example of what the player should bring. The optionals can be filled with whatever else seems suitable (more damage, heals, running skills, LoD). + ℓγssάή 21:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) okay nvm this isnt possible, Super Igor and I just tested and it turns out that one time I killed the Flame Djinn was pure luck, the Djinn glitched. Dungeon cannot be ran by permas. + ℓγssάή 00:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Thats actually a lie. Life Guardian 00:27, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::The "first attempt was a lie QQ" bit or "dungeon cannot be ran by permas" one? --Carnivorous Cupcake 00:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::The cant be run by permas bit. Life Guardian 00:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Anyway, it might not be over just yet. You are using caltrops, they are half range and have a casting time, they also dont kd. When you are trying to kite a boss that moves lightning fast things like this matter allot. I havent tried to solo this dungeon again after I got Chilling Victory'd but that aside kiting the boss with ymlad! wasnt actually that hard, I even damaged him at steady pace. --Carnivorous Cupcake 00:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::He meant solo. --Carnivorous Cupcake 00:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, you have your customers run shrines bogroots style. Life Guardian 00:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::This has nothing to do with running shrines, we're talking about killing the Flame Djinn so you can get the boss key. + ℓγssάή 14:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Flame Djinn is easier than you think. You just have to have high enough Norn rank, high enough hp and spam like crazy, absolutely non-stop. My guildie has completed the dungeon first try with this build, I wouldve too if I had enough hp to prevent Chilling Victory from triggering. --Carnivorous Cupcake 01:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, I met Super Igor again in game and he has tested it some more. You need to have high norn ranks and spam the hell out of YMLaD, but it is possible. + ℓγssάή 19:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Updating -.- I love how the skill bar is updated but we still degen shit with Illusion of Pain. A F K When 14:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :You ran through the dungeon with illusion of pain? :o --Carnivorous Cupcake 00:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::fix'd. Drahgal Meir 01:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Need to test, problem is that if you fail to mantain it on bosses permanently it would be a pain... --Carnivorous Cupcake 01:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for late response, no, I just read the whole page. A F K When 13:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) User:Life Guardian/Kathandrax Solo Discuss. Life Guardian 22:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC)